Lena comes home
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: after spending 5 months in Oia in Santorini Greece Lena is coming home to her expectant mother who is 5 months pregnant and her very favorite diner guy and step father Luke and they will finally tell her thier very exciting news!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After spending about 5 months visiting Oia in Santorini Greece Lena is on her way back home to Stars Hollow and Luke are driving in her jeep to the airport to pick Lena up and are talking.

"so how are you feeling?" he wonders

"great,excited, and about 100 other good feelings about Lena coming home!" she tells him happily

Luke smiles "good...good you should be excited I am too." he tells her

"awe shucks Pa." she jokes

"ah I hate that!" he tells her

"what Pa?' she wonders

"ya it makes me sound older." he tells her

"well you are." she tells him sarcastically

Luke just smiles focusing on just driving to the airport

Lorelai rubs her very large 5 month pregnant stomach softly.

"soo?' he wonders

"so what?" she wonders back

"are you finally going to tell or or let her be surprised once we get home?" he wonders

"well I'm too anxious and excited to wait until we get home so I think I will tell her." she tells him

Luke just smiles again focusing on the road again.

When they finally get there.

"okay, so are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" he asks her

"no, I'll be fine hun." she tells him

"okay." he says

"I'll call you once I see her." she tells him

"okay I'll be here...well when you call me to be here; I'm gonna go and try to find a parking space to wait." he tells her

"kay." she says and leans over and kisses him and gets out right at the baggage claim doors and goes inside and finds a seat and waits for Lena. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About an hour later a huge crowd of people start coming down the elevators and stairs and Lorelai finally spots Lena and gets up out of her chair slowly and makes her way over to the stairs.

"Hey Kaligaris!" Lorelai shouts happily

"Mom!" Lena shouts happily

They hug gently.

"I missed you you've grown soo much!" Lorelai cries

"Missed ya too and ya think?" Lena tells and asks her

"I do!" Lorelai tells her

"let me get a look at you!" Lena says excitedly

"hello baby I'm Lena your big sister!" she rubs and kisses her Moms stomach

Lorelai just smiles stroking her head "come on lets get you're bags so we can head back home."

"okay, so how are ya Mommy?" Lena wonders

"I'm great hon!" Lorelai tells her

"and Luke?" Lena wonders

"he's great also." Lorelai tells her

"that's good." Lena says

"yeah, and actucally we have quite a bit of news for you." Lorelai tells her

"oh yeah what?" Lena wonders

"come on lets just get your bags and then I will tell you in the jeep." Lorelai tells her

"okay." Lena says making her way over to the baggage claim area with Lorelai

"so how was Greece hon?" Lorelai wonders

"fabulous!" Lena tells her

"it's so pretty and I so want to take you and Luke there someday!" Lena tells her

"awe well maybe someday after I pop." Lorelai tells her sarcastically 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai calls Luke and he meets them out front at baggage claim and parks and gets out of the jeep "hey Lena!" he says happily and hugs her

"hey Luke and daddy!" she says hugging him tight

Luke pulls away "lets get ya home shall we?" he asks her

"sounds good." Lena says climbing in the backseat

Lorelai kisses Luke and Luke gets Lena's luggage in and gets in the drivers seat and pulls out of the airport.

"soo what's your news come on I'm dying here!" Lena says

"well I know you wanted to wait and be surprised but I couldn't and can't wait anymore!" Lorelai tells her

"tell me tell me!" Lena says excitedly

"okay well we're having babies more than 1!" Lorelai tells her

"what?" Lena says excitedly

"well were having twins babe thier boys hon we're having twins boys!" Lorelai tells her excitedly

"awe Mom Luke that is so exciting!" Lena says happily

"congradulations guys!" Lena says

"thank you hon." Lorelai says

"thank you Lena." Luke says

"you are going to be a really great big sister hon!" Lorelai says

"you bet!" Lena smiles and relaxes

"so you tired hon?' Lorelai wonders

"just a little but I'll sleep tonight." Lena tells her

Lena sits up a little and puts her hand on Luke;s shoulder "you did good dad." she tells him

Luke just laughs and smiles. 


End file.
